heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Acre Kiss-of-Rose
was the CEO of Salem Logistics, one of the 7th Core corporations, and a former spy in the intelligence agency Outer Gods, codenamed .Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 3 Etymology , also known as the Blind Idiot God, is a cosmic entity appearing in the , the ruler of the Outer Gods. It exists outside the universe, oblivious to it and the beings within it. Appearance Acre is described as having a "large physique", a fair bit removed from the ideal human body, with neatly-maintained white hair and an identically-colored beard. He was described as having aged so naturally it looked like he'd been born with that hair color. He also wore a made-to-order jacket.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Part 18 Personality Acre had no distinction between his work and private life, his enemies and victories being his company's and vice versa. He was described as the stereotypical example of someone who would have nothing left if their job was taken from them. He had little compunction about having innocents slaughtered and incidents faked so his company could obtain what it needed to make massive profits.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 3 Part 1 Background Acre Kiss-of-Rose was originally a Capitalist Corporations spy who created the Outer Gods to make life easier for him and his fellow spies. Some time before the events of the series, he became the CEO of Salem Logistics, one of the seven corporations that rule the Capitalist Corporations. His newfound power and status created a drift between he and the other Outer Gods members, leading many of them to fake their deaths an abandon their lives as spies. At some point he caused the Soberania Disturbance as a way to take control of the Panama Canal for his Silver Key online shopping service. This caused the deaths of many innocent people, including the family of his former subordinate Nyarlathotep, who vowed revenge on Acre. Chronology The Outer Gods Acre made a surprise visit to the Gigant Hustler which was speculated by the media to be part of some major defense contract negotiations.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Part 1 During the Gigant Hustler, Acre gave a radio interview in which he expressed his confidence in the superiority of the two Objects sent by the Capitalist Corporations to the exercise while mentioning that his company's Object couldn't participate in the exercise due to being occupied suppresing the Soberania Disturbance.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Part 5 After the defeat of the Mobius Infinity and the cancellation of the Gigant Hustler, Acre got into his luxury car to leave, angrily thinking about how to recover from the humiliation. However, Nyarlathotep had replaced his driver and used the oportunity to abduct him. Acre was brought to the Soberania District by Nyarlathotep by hiding inside a ship's container. The former spy brought his old boss to the ruins of his family's home, where he killed Acre by causing him to die of shock, burying him alive inside a wooden barrel using pebbles and a combination of glue and other sticky materials.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 3 Part 3 Skills and Abilities Acre was capable of working his way into becoming CEO for one of the 7th Core corporations, a position with status and influence equivalent to that of a Legitimacy Kingdom king,Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 3 Part 2 and knew how to use carrot and stick to control people's hearts as a spy.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 3 Part 8 References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Capitalist Corporations Category:Deceased